Cough Syrup
by mayorlazywriter
Summary: Santana can't handle because outed by Finn so take her own life. Warning: Suicide. Characters Death. Don't read if don't like. One-shot. First-time at writing One Shot. Please review.


**Title: **Cough Syrup

**Author: **MayorLazyWriter

**Summary: **Santana can't handle because outed by Finn so take her own life. Warning: Suicide. Character Death. Don't read if don't like. One-shot.

**Author Note: **This is just a different ended from when Santana get outed.

**Disclaimer: **Don't owe glee... but if I did Brittana & Klaine would be on all the time, and Bram wouldn't EVER got together!

_SantanaSantanaSantanaSantana SantanaSantana_

Santana runs through her house and rushes up the stairs slamming the door of her room before sliding down the door, screaming loudly, tears streaming down her face as she did so.

"_Hey Santana why don't you just come out of the closet?" _

Santana couldn't believe that Finn had out her in front of the whole school? Yeah maybe sometimes she can be a Bitch but that because she was scared of what would happened to her if she did come out. Would her parents still love her? Will she be able to protect Brittany? Will she be able to protect herself? All this question scared her because she doesn't know the answer to them.

"_You know, I think I know why you're so good at tearing everybody else down all the time. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany and you're afraid that she might not love you back. That must hurt not being able to admit to everyone how you really feel. You know I think you are, a coward."_

It hurts, because everything he said was true and she know it but that doesn't mean he could shout her fears out in front of the whole school and she still couldn't believe that some as stupid as Finn knew how much she loves Brittany then does everyone else? Is she really that obvious when it come to Brittany? She let out another loud scream and buried her face in her hands, crying loudly to herself. She just want it all to end, now.

Getting up from the floor angrily, she walk over to her desk before pulling a piece of paper and start writing a letter to letter to the New Directions and her parents.

**New Directions, **

**I'm sorry that I am writing this letter and for the pain I am going to cause (to some of you) for doing this but I really don't see any other way because I'm not strong like Kurt to deal with everything that well happen when I walk through the door of McKinley on Monday; all the wipers, the slushies, pushing in lockers, my stuff being damaged and mostly importantly I wouldn't be able to protect Brittany the person I love the most in this world and that will kill me seeing her go through it and knowing I won't be able to stop it.**

**I know most of you are probably saying that this is will kill her and I know but I know that you all will help her through it and if you don't then I will come back and haunted your asses. **

**I love you all and wished I hadn't be such a Bitch to you because I know that we would of be ****good friends. **

**Santana**

**Britt-Britt, **

**I am so sorry that I am not there sitting next to you right now and I know you probably don't really understand what happened but know that I watching over you from wherever I am and I always keep you safe. **

**I've loved you since the first day we meet in 1****st**** grade, when you came in with you cute little pigtails and your stuff cat and came and sat with me when everyone else wouldn't. I feel in love with you that day and I will love you forever. **

**Please don't give up just because I'm not there because you still have the glee club and your family and my family and then help you. **

**I love you more than Rainbows and Kittens. **

**Sanny xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Mami Papi, **

**I am a lesbian and I am in love with Brittany S Pierce. **

**Santana. **

One Santana finished writing her final goodbye, before getting up and moving the chair that she had just vacant and moved it so it was underneath the noose that was tried to her fan, Santana sighed and climbed onto the chair before carefully putting the noose so that it was wrapped around her neck and kicked the chair away, after a couple minute struggle she took her finally breath.

A hour later her Mami finds her dead daughter hung in her room.

Three hours later; Mr Shue drag the New Directions and told them then News

Six hours later; Finn Hudson sitting outside, wishing he keep his mouth shut.

A week later; Santana funeral was held.

A day after Santana funeral, Brittany mum found Brittany dead in her bed with an empty bottle of sleeping pills.

**Author Note: **I was inspired to write something and this was it, but I am writing this at 2am so I know that their will be mistake and some of it will probably not make sense but hey I am sorry and I not sure I really like her letter but hey I done it. Please review.


End file.
